Evolution
by SkyBlueSpider
Summary: Kurt wakes up and sees his fur all over his bed and later at breakfast his animal instincts are starting to take over. His teleportation skills had developed and is now time for the rest of them to develop? My second fanfiction and reviewers and new ideas are welcome. :D


'...' = thoughts

"..."= speaking (different in some places)

(...)= Kurts or Rouges small notices

* * *

Evolution

Kurt POV:

I woke up, but didn't remember what was the dream about. Maybe it was better that way. My dreams didn't were the nice type. I had nightmares a lot. I slowly stood up from bed. Sun shined strait to my eyes through a balcony door. Morning was beautiful. I stood up and noticed that my fur was all around the bed. Small blue fur balls had covered my bed. 'Was i shedding?Usually i shed only in spring.' Anyway i was hungry and my stomach started to growl, what if I just go to eat and forget about this incident. Maybe food would take away these weird feelings that had began to grow.

I ate my food normally but something just felt off. I remembered that just few days ago my teleporting had come more easy, but it smoke had come differently ever since. It had taken some time to adjust to new feeling of freedom when I teleported faster and better than before. Still I couldn't shake growing feeling of disaster. 'What caused my fur to drop? Did i do something wrong? Maybe if I just...' I was pulled back from my thoughts when Logan spoke to me.

"Elf, you okay?" Logan suddenly asked of me. I wondered why Logan didn't think I was okay, when I noticed hole table was staring worried at me. The feeling came back.

"Ja, vhy do you ask?" I frowned and tried to smile like nothing was wrong, when something was clearly wrong.

"Well, you didn't respond to Rouge or Kitty OR Evan when they asked you a question. So obviously you are not very okay, whats on your mind?" He looked at me like he was trying to see through me.

"Vell.. I just had a bad dream." I answered. It convinced everybody else but not Logan. He was just too smart or had better senses than other students. I really hoped that he could just forget about me and eat.

He didn't say anything after that he just stared at me. 'Why Was he staring at me? Should i stop him?' I felt fur on my neck to rise and that growl was starting to form in my throat. 'How should i stop him? Maybe i should...' I jumped out of chair. Something was horribly wrong. When did my natural instincts had grew so strong. Why did i want to growl and take a aggressive stance. 'Why do i want to attack Logan ?' "I don't feel so well. I think i will go rest a bit".'I have to go away. I don't want to attack ANYBODY!' I left the room and everyone was again staring at me worriedly. 'No.. don't look at me with those eyes!' I felt need to run away and hiss to them so they would leave me alone. I ran towards my room. 'I ... Just .. Need ... Get... OUT!'

...

Rouge POV :

I woke up. I felt stiff. My hole bode was sore. Why did I took P.E so seriously yesterday. Kitty had already finished dressing up. "Hello sunshine. It's like so lovely weather out there." She smiled at me, I just grunted as response and got up." Dress up or you will be late for breakfast and Kurt will like, eat all food if you don't hurry up." She smiled and ran out of the door. She liked mornings especially weekend mornings . 'Maybe the rest of the morning would be better.' I thought, but how wrong I were.

When i got to the dinning room I felt something wasn't right, but i couldn't place what. I couldn't think it anymore when Kitty started talking about us going to mall next weekend. At first I didn't want to come but Kitty convinced me. She wanted to someone of the boys to come with us, so they could say what clothes looked good on us. (actually it wasn't bad idea, but it would destroy my image). I could think only one of the boys who could go with only a small fight (or chase when you talk about him). "What you say little brotha, wanna come ?" Kurt didn't respond and looked like he was locked to his own world. That was really weird because he usually was so energetic. He hadn't been himself after his teleportation skills grew. Maybe it was just that he was still mourned after Amanda or maybe something entirely different. "Kurt are you like listening to us, hello!" Kitty asked and Evan asked too,was he okay but he didn't say anything. But he still ate normally (well, so normally that someone who is spacing out can) Everyone seemed to now notice Kurts little "space trip to mars".

"Elf you okay ?" Logan asked and this seemed to put Kurt out of his "space trip". "Ja, vhy do you ask?" He noticed that everyone was staring at him and this made him look nervous. "Well, you didn't respond to Rouge or Kitty or Evan when they asked you a question. So obviously you are not as okay as you say." Now he looked confused and distressed but tried to cower it quickly and responded "Well, I just had a bad dream." He smiled sadly. Poor bro, he had those nightmares so often. I looked at him and wondered what was going through his mind, when his expression started turning darker and just for a minute it seemed like yellow of his eyes grew larger and swallowed all white area in them. Then suddenly his eyes went wide open and he jumped out of the chair. I flicked out of surprise. The chair looked it could crash to floor for a second. "I don't feel so well. I think I will go rest a bit." He said terrified and looked at us like he wanted to bite us. I just looked after him worrying was he okay.

...

Kurt POV:

'No...no..NO ! What in the world was i thinking?' I felt sick. My own thoughts disgusted me. Suddenly the room was starting to spin. Horrible pain in head. I could feel the objects around me. It felt weird and I could swear that I could sense all student around the institute. It felt like I could sense everything nearby. Then the headache started again but this time worse. 'Whats happening to me ?' I dragged myself to my room and locked the door. My mutant powers were going haywire. My eyes hurt like they were burning. My hole body was burning. It felt just like in Germany when they tried to burn me at stake, but this time I wasn't on fire. I smelled brimstone. I thought about x-men, mom,dad... and were i going to die. I think I blacked out then.

I woke up on floor and my body hurt and I was hungry. But this time I was horrible feeling of hunger. When I crawled in front of mirror,but there wasn't staring boy with blue fur and yellow irises and no pupils. There was staring a boy with darker shade of my fur and he had... Entire yellow eyes. Enchanting, yellow eyes. I screamed, when I realized the boy was me.

I could hear footsteps and yells that asked was I okay. The time didn't seem to have passed much. ( I didn't see that it was night. Who can blame me?). But when I heard their shouts the only thing I could get of my mouth was... "DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! Don't come near me..." I saw the men with torches again. They would be scared of me, my friend would be scared of me (even I was scared of myself). It seemed that they didn't care and rushed to my room just to see "me" on the floor. Everyone stood at my doorway (Jean, Scott, Rouge, Kitty and Logan) and stared me with frightened expressions. Their expressions mirrored face of villagers in Germany when they saw me.

"K...Ku..Kurt ?" Evan broke the silence after they clammed down and noticed it was me ... probably. I nodded, I couldn't trust my voice."You like got darker... Did you mutant powers grew more...well more than last time... " Kitty looked me, I turned my head away so I wouldn't start to cry. I couldn't stand their pity. " We were really worried when you didn't come out of your room or when you didn't answer to us." Scott said but I could see he was still shocked.

Professor X arrived worried too and then he saw me, he looked at me first surprised then his expression changed to kindness in his eyes." We do not despise you even your mutation has evolved to next level Kurt. We are not the villagers in Germany. Don't worry Kurt you are among friends." His words stroke strait to my heart and I felt relieved. This time I was thankful that he had red my mind.

Everybody said that they thought the same.

I was safe.

I broke down, I curled to tiny black-blue fur ball. I couldn't fight tears anymore. I was so scared and tired but the same time relieved. They weren't going to throw me out. Rouge came strait to me and hugged me tightly. "Shhhh... It's going to be okay, I promise. I don't care what you look like. You are still my brother and nothing will change that." Those words meant lot to me and still do. I don't know if she realized what they meant to me. She stayed whit me hole night even the rest of them left. I didn't stop hugging and crying until I drifted to sleep.

Evolutions aren't always easy.

The End

* * *

**This was my second fanfiction and reviewers are appreciated. So, please feel free to comment or give new ideas for fanfictions. :D**


End file.
